1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to protective textile sleeves, and more particularly to spiral wrapped nonwoven protective sleeves.
2. Related Art
It is known to construct protective textile sleeves from a nonwoven material, and it is further known to spiral wrap the nonwoven material to form a protective sleeve. Typically, upon spiral wrapping the nonwoven material, an adhesive layer, such as tape, is spiral wrapped about an outer surface of the nonwoven material to hold the nonwoven material in its wrapped configuration. Unfortunately, although an intermediate region of the nonwoven material extending between opposite ends of the nonwoven material is generally maintained in its wrapped configuration by the overlying adhesive layer, the end regions are prone to coming at least partially unwrapped, which can diminish the protective effectiveness of the textile sleeve, aside from being unsightly. This problem can be particularly troublesome when the ends of the spiral wrapped nonwoven material are cut subsequent to having the outer adhesive layer wrapped in bonded fashion thereto. In addition to the possibility of the ends becoming unwrapped, the need for an additional adhesive layer to hold the underlying spiral wrapped nonwoven material in place adds cost to the manufacture process, and ultimately to the end product.